Battle Games
by samurai-shinobi
Summary: Ginchiyo is angry with Muneshige, as usual, and decides to punish him, but her "ingenious" plan may just backfire. R&R if possible. :


It is totally beyond me why there are hardly any Ginchiyo/Muneshige stories here! Deliver, people, deliver!

Anyway, this is my first crack at writing smut, so cut me a teeny bit of slack here.

Muneshige had left early that morning, alone. He had set out on horseback to do god knows what, at god knows where, and didn't even tell her in person. All he left her was a note on the futon next to hers scrawled out in his terrible, terrible penmanship. Obviously his skill with a sword did not translate to his skill with a brush.

_Lord Motonari sent for me to help him clear the mud from his field ditches. Do not worry, I will be back shortly!_

Shortly. Ha. The sun was setting. What an insufferable ass. And she made a point to append his note to tell him so, just in case he found it again.

_You are an insufferable ass._

Ginchiyo knew he'd be back. He always came back. _And when he came back, he'd come through the door_. She took care to place the appended note in a very conspicuous position. He'd see that for sure. Then he would know how much of an insufferable ass he was; he'd see that right on the door and have to come apologize for leaving without having the decency to tell her in person. Pleased with her work, Ginchiyo sat on the floor and began flipping through a book to pass the time until he returned. She was never much of a reader, and there weren't any pictures to look at, so she quickly found herself incredibly bored with it. Muneshige usually was the reader, and he would relay the stories he had read back to her. It was always more interesting to Ginchiyo to hear them directly from him, anyway. There was a certain charm, a certain charisma, to stories told by word of mouth; you can understand so much more from someone else telling you the story than just reading it off of some page. There was occasionally the notable exception, but for the most part she found books to be verbose, endless, and entirely uninteresting—just get to the point already.

Ginchiyo tossed it to the corner of the room, and flopped down on her back. She stared at the ceiling, attempting to find pictures concealed in the wood grain. That occupied her for about 3 minutes. She removed her helmet and spun it around her finger until it flung off and she was too lazy to go and grab it. 1 minute, 28 seconds. She wondered what Ina and Kai were up to, and hummed a little tune she made up on the spot. She then realized she was definitely not a singer, nor a composer. 4 minutes, 39 seconds.

As she drummed on the floor, attempting to think of something to do to pass the time, Ginchiyo realized she still felt the constriction of her gauntlets around her wrist, her boots on her feet. _Well, I guess if I'm going to sit here bored to tears,_ Ginchiyo sat up straight and began to untie the armor on her shoulders. _I may as well do it comfortably. _She undressed herself as slowly as she could to drag the task on as long as possible, and finally plodded over to the shelf she kept her casual wear_._ As Ginchiyo removed her clothes from the shelf, Muneshige's only clean kimono caught her eye. She paused for a moment, and a wicked smile snaked across her face. _That'll do nicely._ She slipped into his kimono and let out a contented sigh. _Now he'll come home muddy from clearing the ditches and have nothing to change into. That'll show him._ As she moved in a wanton manner for a moment to test the fabric, the initial thought occurred to her that men's clothing was much more comfortable than women's, but as Ginchiyo attempted to poke her hands out of his sleeves, she soon realized part of that may be because she was essentially swimming in it. But it was comfortable. Just enough to cover herself, but comfortable enough to wear around. Plus, it smelled like him.

She heard the door slide open, and she glanced over at the entryway to the room. A laugh. A pause, which she took advantage of, leaving outside the room onto the deck of the castle, and sighing her frustrations away until she was as un-upset with Muneshige as she could possibly have been.

Muneshige poked his head into the room, mud coating his face and clothes from head to toe. "Hm, strange…" he spoke rather loudly in an attempt to lure her out. Ginchiyo pretended she couldn't hear him. "I could have _sworn_ she was here… after all, there's no other person I know who would call me that name, then have the gall to put it on the door so it would be the first thing I saw when I entered…" After no response came, Muneshige laughed. "Alright, then. I guess she's mad at me for something. I'm going to go clean myself up, and I will be _very_ sad if she isn't back by the time I'm done." Once she was sure Muneshige was gone, Ginchiyo poked her head back in through the door.

_Damn him and his stupid, passive-aggressive, guilt-tripping, no good, lying_… Ginchiyo, with one final sigh, stepped into the room, and noticed the note on her pillow. She second guessed herself before picking it up, but the curiosity got the better of her. She opened the note up, and groaned.

_Am I really? Knowing you, I am sure that is a term of __indi__…__ ender__…__ endierment._

She snatched a brush from the shelf and attempted to append it once more.

_It is spelled __e-n-d-e-a-r-m-e-n-t, you blundering idiot. And no. You__'__re just an ass._

With each letter she found herself growing more and more frustrated. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, dumb… _she finally crushed the note in her hand and threw it on the ground, stomping back outside. _He is trying to play it off, like it isn't anything to get angry over. _Ginchiyo took a deep breath and glanced at the kimono draped over her body. _But this will show him. My pride is at stake! Nobody makes a fool of Ginchiyo Tachibana! _With a huff, she turned and watched the sun set in an attempt to calm herself down.

What seemed like an eternity later, Muneshige entered the room once more dressed only in his _hakama_, and carrying his _sode _and _dou_ under his arms. Heaping his armor in the corner, he glanced over to see the crumpled note on the ground. He picked it up and opened it. Ah, so that's how it's spelled. That and "exercise" were always troublesome words for Muneshige. The note still in his hand, he looked to the clothing shelf, and groaned at his discovery that he currently lacked a wearable kimono. _Ah… curse my luck._ He made a mental note to wash his others tomorrow, and cast a glance outside, where his wife was currently leaning against the rail and pouting. In his kimono_._ _Well, then_.

Muneshige poked his head through the entryway, and Ginchiyo pretended not to notice him, turning her head the other way. "And how are you today, my love?"

Ginchiyo cast a cold and piercing glance in Muneshige's general direction, and he scratched his head and sighed.

"Are you upset with me…?" Muneshige smiled slightly, a lilting quality to his voice.

Ginchiyo raised an eyebrow, refusing to look at him. "Just frustrated."

"You're never 'just frustrated'."

"Fine. Furious."

"And why…?" Muneshige probed, placing a hand on her back.

"Because you left without telling me," Ginchiyo began, only to have Muneshige smugly wave the note in front of her face. She swatted it to the ground. "Personally, I mean. Not only that," She stood, his hand sliding off of her back. "You didn't even offer to have me come along, and I sat here bored with nothing to do all day. Am I not man enough to help dig a ditch? Is that it?"

Muneshige laughed. "That's preposterous." Ginchiyo scowled, and he continued. "I was clearing ditches. Boring work as any, and I didn't think you would enjoy it. It was raining all day in Greenleaf, and I was thoroughly miserable. Not to mention, you were asleep, and frankly, whenever I wake you up, you turn into an ogre. I was trying to be considerate."

Ginchiyo crossed her arms and turned her head away. Muneshige frowned, and hugged her waist from behind. "I am truly sorry," he added, gently kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear, "I assume my punishment is being left without a kimono."

"You are getting good at this." Ginchiyo smirked. "That's not entirely true, though. You have another. It's just covered in mud."

"That's just mean," Muneshige wrinkled his brow. "I think you should let me have this one, if you'd please." He tugged on her sleeve, pulling the kimono over her shoulder. She quickly righted herself.

"I would _not_ please. I'm not taking this off."

"And why?" Muneshige released her, and she turned around.

Ginchiyo stuck out a finger. "Reason number one, you need to be punished. I win there." She stuck out another. "Reason number two, this is silk and it is _very_ comfortable. I win again." A third finger went out. "Reason number three, it smells like you. Once again, I win." A fourth. "Reason number four, you not having a kimono to wear means you have to gallivant around shirtless." She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "That means, of course, I win."

Muneshige paused for a moment. "I smell?"

Ginchiyo rolled her eyes. "I think you may be missing the point here." She once again leaned on the railing, and watched the sunset. Muneshige joined her for a moment and feigned innocence, slowly inching his way closer to her, until he could eventually trail a hand up the kimono along her bare back, gathering up the fabric as he attempted to pull it over her head. She raised an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, deadpan.

"I want my kimono."

Ginchiyo whirled around, forcing his hand out from under the cloth. "You're not getting your damn kimono unless you want to tear it off."

"You know I have no problem taking it off by force if I have to."

She smiled defiantly. "Good luck with that. A Tachibana will choose death over surrender." Ginchiyo struck her chest with a balled fist huddled inside the sleeve of the kimono. "But try anything you like, I don't care. It will all be for naught. I shall see to it that you live out your punishment."

Muneshige paused for a moment, nodded, and sighed. Ginchiyo softened. A pause, a moment of respite calming to them both. He glanced over at Ginchiyo, her short brown hair ruffling in the cool summer breeze. This light made her look magnificent, and staring out upon Kyushu, she seemed to be a calmer, almost serene Ginchiyo. One he hadn't truly seen since they were children. Maybe it was that his mind was always so busy thinking about other things that he didn't even notice her when she was like this. Even though that didn't matter at the moment, while he was thinking up a way to get her to return his kimono, the sight held before him was still at the forefront of his mind.

_Maybe that's the way…I've got it._

Without warning, Muneshige picked Ginchiyo up and flung her over his shoulder, carrying her inside, despite her wriggling and thrashing in protest. "What are you doing?! Unhand me! Unhand me at once!"

A sly grin crept across Muneshige's face. "As you wish," he jeered, lightly tossing Ginchiyo on her back onto the futon on the ground. She opened her eyes to see him straddling her, his arms pinning hers to her sides, his face dangerously close to hers. "I told you I would get that off of you, one way or another, and this is my plan being put into action."

"This doesn't seem very logical, does it?" Ginchiyo scowled. "Think about this for a moment. I'm pinned to the ground, Muneshige; there is no way you're getting it off of me now."

Muneshige seemed unfazed. "Sometimes brute force doesn't do the job, my dear. I prefer a more… diplomatic approach."

"What the hell are you talking abo—" Ginchiyo began, but her words were cut off by Muneshige's lips colliding with hers. She let out a sound, pushing his face off of hers, but he held steady, still on top of her.

"You said no attempt was off limits." He grinned, touching his forehead to hers. "I am simply doing battle fairly, the way it should be done."

Ginchiyo took a breath. _The bastard is trying to make me _want_ to take it off. The mad genius. _Time ticked by, and Muneshige's smile never ebbed. Finally came Ginchiyo's response. "I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me and you can't live without me."

"That's why I hate you."

Ginchiyo seized his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely, and he returned it, relaxing his body, his skin barely brushing over her. Her hands migrated towards his back, holding him closer. She nearly slid her arms from the sleeves, but thought better of it—that's exactly what he wanted. She couldn't let it happen. Muneshige's tongue brushed her lips, seeking entry; he had the advantage here, but she wouldn't let him or her desire for him win. Two could play at this game. This was her battle to win. Her lips pulled back and drew towards his neck, nipping and nibbling at his bare skin, and Muneshige shuddered at her touch.

"I didn't count on you fighting back," he murmured with a smirk, drawing back. The heat of her skin was so inviting, her kisses so sensual, so full of passion and venom, and he wanted more. He needed more.

A quiet laugh trilled from Ginchiyo's lips, her hands poised on his chest. "You fool," she whispered, her exploring mouth returning its attention to his. "I told you I would never surrender." Her lips parted and her tongue sought out his, and he complied. The sounding beat of the war drums had begun, and so too had the battle.

Muneshige's breath became heavy as his lust grew, and he leaned on his elbow, allowing his other hand to begin exploring Ginchiyo's slender frame. His fingers slid under one side of the kimono, pulling it to the side. She quickly caught his hand, muttered "nice try", and pivoted on her elbow, rolling them both over. Their lips broke for only a brief moment while Muneshige registered what just happened; Ginchiyo had gained the upper hand. _What to do…_

Ginchiyo attempted to pin down his arms with her hands as she trailed kisses along his neck, his chest, and Muneshige's eyes fluttered open. Finally, a moment to analyze the situation; he caught sight of the messily-tied obi keeping the kimono fastened. "A terrible excuse for a butterfly knot," he mused, and he mustered all the strength he could to sit up, Ginchiyo straddling his lap and unable to pin his arms anymore. She raised a confused eyebrow for a moment, before realizing the location of her husband's hands at her back, attempting to untie the obi.

She let out a quiet gasp and attempted to move her hand to the knot to protect her last standing garrison, but before she could act, the obi loosened, and Muneshige tossed it aside. She scowled in response. He had her cornered. The only way to keep her ground was to keep fighting. She flung her arms around his shoulders to remove his access to her sleeves, and returned her attention to his lips. _Stand your ground. Do not move. Do not surrender._ Her arms cinched tighter.

It was only a matter of time before Muneshige would emerge victorious. His eyes remained open, vigilant, and he slid his hands under the kimono along her bare frame. His fingers grazed her breast, and Ginchiyo tensed, losing control of a soft moan, which she made up for by kissing him harder, her hand firm on the back of his head. His eyes closed, both his hands eagerly exploring her body, her full, firm breasts, her soft skin… his desire for her grew further, and hers for him. No, the battle had not yet been lost; it was merely beginning. The fire still burned, and the war drums still beat in perfect sync with the beating of their hearts.

It was time to end this.

Muneshige's hands ghosted down the curves of her waist and hips, and removed the last bit of cloth underneath the kimono that kept her from his waiting fingers. He ran a hand down the inside of her thigh, provoking a shudder from Ginchiyo. "Now," he commanded. "Arms up."

"N-never," Ginchiyo stammered, her arms still clasped tightly around him.

"Very well, then," Muneshige smirked, and dipped her down on her back.

"What are you—" Ginchiyo was interrupted by a sudden wave of pleasure from his teasing fingers, and another moan escaped her lips. She arched her back and bucked her hips at the continuous touch of his fingers, his kiss on her breast, and she moaned again, louder this time. Muneshige laughed slyly and kissed her lips once more to quiet her. Her chest heaved with every breath, and she shuddered, trying to deny herself her own lust for him. It wasn't working. "D-damn you…"

"I will ask again," he teased, whispering as he nibbled on her ear. "Arms up."

Again she refused, and again he overwhelmed her with his touch. _I must go on the offensive. Success and only success. There is no alternative_. By now, the sleeves were the only thing keeping the kimono intact on Ginchiyo's body, and Muneshige took a moment to fully absorb the sight of her slender, gorgeous figure lying beneath him, her porcelain skin, and clear, intense brown eyes. Her half-lidded gaze met his. "What's the matter, Muneshige?" she purred, her lips curled into a defiant smile. "Has your stamina run out?"

Her hands left their post clutching his back and moved down slowly, and he smirked as he kissed her neck, smelled her hair, lapped up the taste of her skin… Ginchiyo stifled another moan. _I must act quickly._ Her hands moved further south, until they grazed something hard. Muneshige let out a faint gasp. He wasn't expecting that. The war drums beat faster.

Muneshige loosened the ties to his hakama, slipping off the last remnants of cloth from his body and tossing them aside, and he drew a hand downward to spread her legs; she did so without hesitation. A perfect opportunity. Soon the battle would be won; he only had to hold out a little longer. "I know exactly what you want," he panted, trying to disguise his lust. "And you know exactly how to get it. I would suggest not dragging this out any further than you have to."

Ginchiyo's chest heaved as she brushed her hand along his length, and he groaned. They both had held out far too long. She looked up at him with a fiery determination. "You wouldn't dare…" she couldn't conceal the longing in her voice—quiet, but exacting with need.

"Take it off," Muneshige ordered, attempting to keep his gaze even. Ginchiyo's breath became even more harried. She needed him, but her pride was at stake. She kept repeating to herself that surrender was not an option, but Muneshige's hot breath on her skin, his kiss, his touch… she couldn't take it anymore. The war drums paused for a brief moment. Her arms slid from the sleeves of his kimono, and she supported herself on her elbows, picked it up from underneath her, and handed over the spoils of war. She refused to look the victor in the eye, but she knew Muneshige was grinning at her expense; she felt it burn her skin. He examined the kimono for a moment, and tossed it aside, returning his half-lidded gaze to Ginchiyo, who shuddered in anticipation. There was no time to fall back.

His hands slid over her frame, guiding themselves towards her knees, spread apart for him. They both shared a glance, and Ginchiyo returned his smile for a brief moment before she felt him slide into her, felt him pull out just to enter again. Muneshige kept a steady rhythm, and his heartbeat quickened every time a moan escaped Ginchiyo's frantic control; his mouth sought hers again, their tongues exploring further with each thrust, each of her breathless moans growing louder. Her eyes fluttered closed, and Muneshige broke the kiss, his head dipping to bury itself in her shoulder. Ginchiyo's back arched as if by reflex, her thighs wrapping around his hips, and he groaned again at the sensation, an animalistic, predatory growl, deep with hunger. The war drums still seemed to beat in step with the blood pounding in his ears, and soon Ginchiyo thrust in time with him, voracious and desperate for more. Her fingers gripped him tighter as he went faster, deeper inside her, and another gasp escaped her lips. Ginchiyo's hand made its way to the back of his head, and clutched his hair in her balled fist, her grip intensifying with each thrust; if there was any pain, though, he was numb to it—no feeling existed in his body other than the feel of Ginchiyo around him. Her moans and gasps quickly became louder, faster, and his breathing became more and more audible as he whispered her name with a quiet desperation.

Muneshige finally felt her tighten around him, and heard and felt her release, and another groan escaped him as he found his own. He mustered up the last of his strength to avoid crushing her with his weight as he fell to the ground along with her. The war drums ceased. The battle had been won.

Panting heavily, they embraced in a kiss neither of them wanted to break. Ginchiyo could have sworn she heard an "I win" from him, and she drew back and raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up."

Muneshige smiled and hugged her closer. "The fact is you are simply a sore loser."

Ginchiyo huffed and nuzzled up to his chest, closing her eyes. "I see no point in denying that."

"In that case," Muneshige sighed, and his hand shifted to rub her back. "I should get in trouble more often." She nearly said something, but her drowsy eyes kept her from doing so, and soon, they both collapsed into a pile of war-weary flesh. For the first time in a long while, Muneshige's mind was too exhausted to wander, and he fell into a deep sleep.

Indeed, the sun had risen the next morning, but the god of the winds and the goddess of thunder remained unmoving, heaped in each other's arms. Muneshige's eyes slowly blinked open; the morning light beckoned him to wake, but Ginchiyo snuggled up against his bare chest reminded him that he had other plans. He took a deep breath and his eyes closed once again.

Okay, first off, please, please, PLEASE forgive me for not knowing what to call his kimono. Originally I thought it was a shitagi, but I don't think it is because that's worn only under armor, and then I thought it might be a haori, but then I realized that was kinda like a vest, so I just copped out and called it a kimono. Sorry!

Anyway, I really hope you guys liked this.


End file.
